Les Héros
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Ils sont tous réunis sur une estrade, les Héros qui ont vaincu Tabbou. Ils parlent. Ils ne veulent pas être là. Mais ils sont là. Et ils chantent leur lassitude d'être des Héros.


**A chaque changement de paragraphe, c'est une personne différente qui parle. Je me suis pas vraiment concentrée sur qui parlait, en fait. Enfin bref. Ah, et peut-être que je devrais m'excuser de mon absence plus que prolongée? Je m'excuse...**

* * *

[…] Et que ce jour reste à jamais gravé dans les mémoires. Que ce jour reste à jamais comme le pilier d'un monde nouveau, un monde sans crainte, un monde qui aura toujours des héros pour le protéger. Car oui, mes chers amis, ils sont tous là, nos héros, et ils nous protègerons. […]

Quand je suis entrée dans l'Univers Subspatial, un malaise s'est insinué en moi. Mais j'ai continué. Ce n'était pas un acte héroïque, j'avais peur de mourir, peur pour mes compagnons que j'avais perdu, et peur de cet endroit qui mouvait sans cesse. En traversant les portes, je suis revenue à différents endroits de la période du Brawl. Je me suis même battue contre moi-même. C'était effrayant. Et finalement, quand je suis arrivée devant Tabbou... Je me suis dit que ce que j'avais ressenti jusqu'alors ce n'était rien. Absolument rien.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Quand j'en ai parlé avec mes compagnons, le Grand Labyrinthe leur avait été tout aussi identique qu'à moi. Pourtant, nous ne nous sommes jamais croisés. Je me suis battu contre des clones de mes amis, et même contre une créature que Red avait eu à affronter. Je ne dirais pas que j'y suis allé fièrement. Non. Même moi, j'avais peur. Mais finalement, tout ce que j'avais ressenti dans ce labyrinthe, ce n'était rien face à Tabbou. Il... Était réellement effrayant, et tellement puissant. Jamais je n'y serais arrivé seul.

Ce fut très étrange, quand j'ai vu Tabbou tomber, vaincu. Mes amis étaient tous à terre, et moi j'étais presque mort, et j'ai entendu comme une musique dans ma tête. J'ai eu des visions. Je nous ai vu, tous, sur la falaise, face au vent de la mer, et nous regardions tous vers l'horizon. L'Île Antique avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un sillage lumineux, et nous étions si fiers, mais si las. C'était comme si quelque chose était parti, et la musique m'a envahit.

J'ai moi aussi entendu cette musique. Je pensais, au départ, qu'elle contait l'histoire de Tabbou. Mais finalement, je me suis ravisé. Peut-être était-ce la Déesse de Pit qui nous avait écrit une ode. Peut-être était-ce simplement un esprit puissant de l'Univers Subspatial qui voulait nous offrir un cadeau. Finalement, tout est très flou. Elle disait :

On m'a conté sur lui milles légendes  
Il s'est aventuré en territoire ennemi  
Il a sauvé sa patrie  
On m'a conté sur lui milles légendes  
Il a parcouru les terres, ne laissant que désolation derrière lui.

On m'a conté sur lui milles légendes  
On m'a conté sur lui milles légendes  
Tout comme moi, beaucoup l'admirent  
Tout comme moi, beaucoup le craignent  
Et maintenant  
Il se tient à mes côtés  
Et maintenant, il se tient à mes côtés  
Et maintenant mes amis m'ont rejoint  
Certains furent des héros  
Certains mes ennemis mortels.

Et en ce moment de combat, les uns contre les autres,  
Nous brillons de plus belle.

_Un silence s'installe sur l'estrade. Ils ont tous l'air triste, ces héros qui ont vaincu Tabbou..._

Finalement, je ne sais si nous méritons toutes ces louanges. Si cela s'était produit lors d'un autre événement, nous serions à votre place, à vous tous qui nous regardez. Je sais bien que certain diront que ce n'est pas important, que c'est tombé sur nous et que c'est nous qui nous sommes battu. Mais je ne le pense pas. Et, à vrai dire, peut-être que Tabbou n'a pas disparu. Il était, il est toujours très puissant. Nous nous sommes tous mit d'accord pour ne rien cacher de la vérité à tout les mondes d'où nous venons : Tabbou est un être constitué de Balle Smash.

_Marth se tait. Ces mauvais souvenirs lui embrument le cerveau. Les personnes, tout ces personnes en face d'eux, qui les regardent avec une lueur d'espoir et d'admiration, ils se taisent tous eux aussi. Il n'a pas envie de continuer ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il se trouve ici._

_Aucun de tout ces « héros » ne veut être là, sur cette estrade, considérés comme les héros nationnaux. Ils veulent juste oublier ce qu'ils ont vécu et ressenti dans l'Univers Subspatial, ou tout ce qu'ils ont vu depuis l'invasion de l'Arène Suspendue par les Primides._

_C'est Sonic qui reprend._

Bien. Nous vous avons sauvé. Mais après? Tabbou n'était qu'une menace parmis tant d'autre. Une menace toujours présente, peut-être, personne ne le sait, car l'Univers Subspatial à disparu. L'Île Antique aussi. Alors, quand nous reviendrons, tous, pour le prochain Brawl, nous serons les candidats que nous étions quand nous sommes arrivés, et nous chanterons. C'est tout.

_Alors qu'il se retourne, quelqu'un parmis les « héros » entame. Il est suivi de ses compagnons, tous, car tout ceux qui sont entrés dans l'Univers Subspatial connaissent les paroles de cette chanson, et ils ne pourront pas l'oublier, quand bien même ils le voudraient._

Audi famam illius.  
Solus in hostes ruit  
et patriam servavit.

Audi famam illius.  
Cucurrit quaeque  
tetigit destruens.

Audi famam illius.  
Audi famam illius.

Spes omnibus, mihi quoque.  
Terror omnibus, mihi quoque.

Ille  
iuxta me.

Ille iuxta me.  
Socii sunt mihi.  
qui olim viri fortes  
rivalesque erant.

Saeve certando pugnandoque  
splendor crescit.


End file.
